dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Homepage;Breeie
Welcome to the File:DBZ-FS.png|DBZ Final Stand|link=Quests|linktext=Start your Adventure! File:Ssj_1.jpg|Super Saiyan|link=Saiyan Race|linktext=Explore the transformations! File:DS-kvheX4AALN0U.jpg|The Tournament of Power|link=Tournament of Power|linktext=The greatest challenge of your life We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– :Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand is a roblox game based on the Dragon Ball Universe. It’s an open world RPG that allows you to create a character and take it on its own adventure. You play with other people online and compete quests, fight creatures and bosses for EXP and Zeni. Even though the game costs no robux, you can buy special Gamepasses to give you a little edge. We have an active discussion board. Go there and talk with other players! –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– |-|Races= Namekians The Namekian Race is one of the races you can pick to become at the start of the game. This race can customize their width or height, like all other races except Friezas. Namekians have the strongest base form in the game. Namekians don't get the Korin and Guru boosts, but instead get to fuse with Kami at level 50 and Nail once on Namek. Each fusion gives the Namekian +20 points to spend however they segiving Namekians a natural +40 to their base forms. Note, that after you prestige, you will not be able to fuse with Kami or Nail. This makes you a little bit weaker than originally thought. Saiyans The Saiyan race is a race you can pick to become at the start of the game. This race is fully customizable, allowing access to the alteration of the player's width, hair, and height similar to all other races, excluding Arcosians. Saiyan Transformations do not have a particular field they excel in and distribute points equally in most forms. This allows Saiyan players to choose a combat style best suited for them. Humans The Human Race is a race you can select at the beginning of the game and you can change their height and width. Their transformations mostly focus on boosting their damage and speed stats. This race can get boosts from Korin and Guru. Humans have a low KI max and have a natural buff defense primarily, and a small buff to damage. Humans share a "boost" with Arcosians and Majins (able to get boosted in levels by Korin and Guru). By talking to Korin on Earth, they can receive a good sum of exp, and they can gain about 8 levels from Guru on Namek (Note, that after you prestige, this boost is unavailable). Humans have totally offensively-based transformations in the form of Kaioken up until they obtain mystic. Majins Majins are one of the Five races you can pick from when you start the game, like Saiyans they have no clear stat focus with their transformations giving the same boost across the board excluding Health Max and Ki Max which are never improved statistically aside from Ki Max which gets a hidden boost in all forms across all races. However, once they reach level 350 they start to become more melee-tank focused. They can change their height and width, hair color is synced with skin color. Three out of Four of their transformations will heal them with Full Regen (Level 85) healing 100% while restoring around 50% ki and Purification (Level 160) will heal about 30-40% Ki and Health while True Anger (Level 285) heals 50% Ki and Health. While Metal Majin (Level 350) will restore about 55-60% health and 40% Ki. Friezas The Frieza/Arcosian Race is a race you can pick to become at the start of the game. This race is the only one that can not customize their width or height. This is probably because the size while transformed on Second or Third form could look bad. They can not change their hair either, yet they can change their hair color. Their transformations seem to be Ki damage and Speed based. The Race itself is Ki focused. This race can get boosts from Korin and Guru (Note, that after you prestige, this boost is unavailable unless you did not get it before you prestige). This race is also known for their instant god transformations, that replace each other so that the Frieza race's strongest form is instant, unlike all other races (not counting UI). |-| Maps= Earth Earth is the map that you spawn on and is the easiest. Most people here are in lower levels. Namek Lvl 100+ Required. To get to Namek, go to Yunzabit Heights (Earth), where the Evil Namekians are located. Click on the spaceship located in about the middle of the island. (In other words, it's located near the Evil Crane Students, Evil Saiyans, Evil SSJ, just head straight for the rocky terrain and past it is Yunzabit Heights) Planet Namek is the second map that you get to play. It is unlocked at level 100 and you can get to it by using Kami's spaceship located in Yunzabit Heights. It is filled with enemies that are powerful and about level 180 on average. It is suggested that once you reach Level 100, to not go there as a substitute for Earth. If you do decide to go there, a strategy for killing enemies is to team up with somebody of higher level, or by attacking an enemy, run away and wait for a stronger person to come and kill the enemy. You will get credit for the kill. If you are a Frieza race, a Majin or a human you can receive a good sum of exp from Guru located on the right side of western namek on the map. As an level 100, the best thing to do is to complete the Frieza Quest (found near Frieza's ship, one of the dead Namekians) immediately to gain 1 million exp, which will boost you up to about level 120. Then, complete the Frieza daily quest across Frieza's ship for 500K exp to gain more experience. If you go underwater the music is amplified and sounds better. Space Space is a map where you will find a ton of quests, and find some on different planets, to get to Space you have to talk to the Scientist, taking you to Space. Future Future is the 4th map in Dragon Ball Z Final Stand. You unlock it by reaching level 300. Tournament Of Power The Tournament Of Power is the final released world in Final Stand as of current. The player must be level 400 participate in the Tournament. It can be repeated numerous times and you will be able to get your wish from Zeno each and everytime you complete it. To access the Tournament of Power, the player must fly up to Kami's Lookout, where Whis will be waiting in front of a row of seats. If a player equal to or above Level 400 sits on one of these seats, a 30-second countdown begins before the players seated are teleported to the Tournament of Power. |-|Gamepasses = Trunks' sword Trunks Sword is an item you can purchase in Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand for 300 ROBUX. It's a cosmetic item and doesn't give any stat boosts. It does have a larger attack distance and width, allowing you to hit multiple enemies. Sadly, it can't be turned on/off. The only way to remove it is erasing it from your inventory. Flying Nimbus The 'Flying Nimbus' is a gamepass that can be purchased for 100 ROBUX and grants the player access to the Flying Nimbus, and can be called at any time by typing 'Nimbus' in chat or by tapping the Nimbus icon in the menu. Hyperbolic Time Chamber The Time Chamber Access is a game pass that can be purchased for 750 ROBUX and grants the player access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 40 minutes(previously 1 hour) every day upon purchase. The game pass is useful for all levels as it allows players to level up quickly. Babidi's Magic Babidi's Magic is a gamepass that can be purchased for 650 ROBUX and grants the player access to the Majin form. You can access it by saying "Majin!" in chat or clicking on the "M" in the menu. Faster Ki Charging The 'Faster Charge' is a gamepass that can be purchased for 225 ROBUX and increases the amount of Ki obtained during a Ki Charge. The gamepass serves no further purpose and is unresponsive in ranked battles. It continues to work when the player is transformed, making the Ki drain on forms such as SSJ3 more manageable. Hit Moveset The 'Hit Move Set' is a gamepass that can be purchased for 222 ROBUX and grants the player Hit's move set and clothing from the anime upon purchase. The gamepass is purely melee focused. (It also adds 350,000 to your power level) GoD Moveset The 'God of Destruction Move Set' is a gamepass that can be purchased for 222 ROBUX and grants the player G.O.D Beerus's move set and clothing from the anime upon purchase. The gamepass is purely Ki focused. |-|Game Mechanics= Quests In DBZ: FS there are different types of quests that the player can choose from. None of the missions are compulsory, however, if the player wants to level up or increase their stats then they will need to do these missions. Some are really hard. Especially when you just entered the new planet/timeline/domain. When this happens try to ask people to help you. Green quests are the first type of quests that players will meet upon entering the game.These quests can only be done once, but they give the player a considerable amount of EXP and Zenni. Red quests are for getting to the next Planet/Timeline/Domain. These quests are very short and give 15,000 EXP and 3,000 Zenni. There are three of these quests that are available; they are only available on Earth. One of them is available in Central City, which requires the player to go the Namekian spaceship in Yunzabit heights (random NPC). The second one is located at Capsule Corp, which requires the player to click on the spaceship nearby (Bulma).The third one is located next to between the Evil Majins and Imperfect Cell which requires the player to click on the time machine (Trunks). Blue quests can be done daily. Daily quests refresh around 6 pm GMT. They give you an average amount of Zeni/Exp. Orange quests are the last quests that the player will meet. These quests are available in all the areas of the game they give a random quest. They will always want you to kill 5 of 3 different enemies. (For example, 5 Yetis, 5 Android 17s and 5 Universal Champions). The only way to accept a random quest is to have no active quests during that time. Skills 'Skills' are stat points that are awarded to players after a Level Up and can be distributed to seven different categories that improve the player's damage, durability and speed. Shop A way to buy attacks transformations, and other things... Moves Things that allow your player to do special things, such as attacks, dodges, transformations, and special movement. Character You can be a variety of different races(see races tab) Stats In the menu, you have the ability to invest one stat point per level up, stat points can accumulate into greater things, for example, if you only invest you stats to Health max, you will have very high health by level 400, but low ki damage, ki max, melee damage, speed, ki resistance, and melee resistance(not in that order). Tutorial Pressing M in game will show you this screen, containing the main controls of the game. Administration Team! *User:Jeton123 Founder Inactive *User: Resubian Bureaucrat *User: Swizcat Admin *User: WankaSpoi1 Content Moderator |-|Poll 1= What do you think Snakeworl should focus on? Majin Prestige Form Namekian Prestige Form More Gamepasses More Planets/Dimensions Another Race Even race strength |-|Poll 2= What place do you like the best? Earth Namek Space Future Earth ToP |-|Poll 3= Which Stat is the best to invest in? Health Max Ki Max Ki Damage Melee Damage Ki Resistance Melee Resistance Speed Category: Homepage